She is Off Limits
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Dean has a attraction to someone in the authority
1. Chapter 1: off limits

Dean was watching backstage as Adrianna was standing with Randy Orton. He loved her outfit. She is The Authority darling. Dean thought she had all the curves in all the right place. Roman reply you know she off limits. "If you think so." Roman reply you think she would look at you. Dean act offended.

Before Raw

 _Roman wonders where his boy Dean was. He told him they need to talk about their match against Randy and Seth. As Roman looks for Dean in the hall. Dean was getting pulled into a empty locker room. He has a smirk as Dean sees Adriana . She was wearing black leather skirt with a red crop top. Dean slightly look at her up and down. He licks his lip. Dean blue eyes connect with her dark brown eyes. She pulls him for a kiss. Dean kisses back passionately. Adriana knew they had to make this quick. Roman asks Randy Orton if he has seen Dean? Randy Orton reply no man, but If you see Adriana tells her Stephanie wants to see her. Roman Reigns nodded. He was annoyed with Dean._

 _Dean was nibbling her neck as he had wrapped pin against the wall. Adriana breath was getting short. Dean had a smirk on his face."Baby you are so close." Adrianna reply just get me there. Dean knew he had covered their moans by kissing her lips. As Adriana closes her eyes. Dean feels her walls tighten. Dean whimpers. He knew would soon feel over the moon. As Adrianna tightly grabs to Dean. Her legs were shaking. He smiles at her and moves his hips one more time. Adrianna kisses him as Dean let out a whimper and his eyes almost roll the back of his head._

 _As Roman is about to back to the locker room. He decides to ask one of the crew members if they are seen Dean. "No Roman last time he was walking..." Roman sees Dean coming out of a door. Dean is trying to fix his himself. "Dean !" Dean looks up and see Roman. "Let's go.." Dean nodded."Where have you been?" Dean reply just was talking on the phone. Roman notices Dean seems fluster. He wonders what he up to._

Dean watches as Randy gets the victory because Adriana help him. Randy rolls out of the ring. She rushes to his arms. Randy chuckled. Dean rolls his eyes. Roman thought it was funny. Adriana played the bitchy heel perfectly. He knew if she would grab the mic she got your attention. She was one heck of the wrestlers. As Randy and Adrianna come behind the curtain. Randy follow her a lost puppy. Dean gives a her a cold stare.

Adriana ignores him and looks at Roman. They knew the cameras were on. "I don't know why you align yourself with a Lunatic when you can with us." Roman reply because I'm not a sellout. "Then tell me what you are ?" Roman reply I will fight my way to the top. I don't need your help! Adriana touches Roman's chest. Roman notice her playful nature. "If you say so.."


	2. Chapter 2: Interruptions

Dean gets pushed by Adriana on the bed. He loved to see her on top of him. She was wearing black lingerie. As Dean lets her take control. She is touching his chest while her lips are about to touch his neck. Dean moans . She smiles and tells him to keep it down. Dean nodded. "I'm supposed to be sleeping." Dean reply you will be when I'm done with you. Adriana shakes her head."No tonight I'm taking care of you." Dean raises your his eyebrows

."You had a tough match." Dean reply yeah I got my ass handle by the authority and you help. "I like that you can take a punch." Dean acts like he's mad. She giggles and bites his collarbones. Dean moans. "I know how make you smile." Dean watches as she kisses and touch his chest up and down. She is slowly traveling up and down his ABS. Adriana is teasing him. Dean is eager to for her unbutton his jeans. Adriana touches his crotch up and down."How bad do you want?"

Dean reply I think you ready know it. Adrianna smiles at him and pulls his jeans down. Dean lets a moan as she strokes his penis for a few seconds. He looks at her as she slightly licks the head. Dean bites his lip as she eagerly takes him in. Adriana giggles as Dean is trying not to lose control. "Don't lose control I want you inside of me." Dean reply don't tell me those things while you give head. "Do you want me to stop?" Dean reply you do what you want.

Adriana giggles one more time. Dean sees her guide himself inside of her. Dean touches her waist. As Adriana is about to move her hips. They heard a knock on the door. Adriana ignores the knock and looks at Dean. He knows she enjoying this as much as he does. As Dean is about to take her right breast in her mouth. The knock gets louder. Dean looks at her. Adriana asks who is it? Dean takes her right breast in her mouth. Adriana bites her lower lip not moan."Who is it?"


	3. Chapter 3: I'm in

Dean thinks it's funny, she trying not to lose it. "Hey it's Randy." Adriana rolls her eyes. Dean tries not to laugh. She gets off Dean. He watches as she grabs her silk black bath robe. Adriana slightly opens her door."Randy is there something wrong?" Dean loves how innocent she is acting.

 _He remembers the first time they really talk. Dean was drinking alone in a bar. He was mad. Adriana sits next to him. Dean raises his eyebrows. "What brings you here?" Adriana says I'm bored. "What type of fun are you looking for?" Adriana_ _responds_ _anything that makes forgot about my job. Dean chuckled. "You think you have a tough job with the authority." Adriana reply I never say tough for like annoying . Dean smiles at h_ er.

Randy asks do you want to go out? "I was actually going to sleep, maybe next time." Randy nodded. "Do you have company?" "No Paige and I are not having a slumber party." Randy chuckled.

 _Dean remembers he was smoking outside the bar by the alley. He is enjoying the cool night. His eyes look out as the door of the bar opens. Adriana is walking out. She has a leather skirt and tight blouse on. He notices she looks mad. "What's wrong with you?" Adriana walks to him and takes a deep breath. "You look like you are going to kill someone." Adriana reply I'm sick of people telling me what to do. Dean has a smirk on his face._

 _Adriana asks why are you smoking outside? "There too many people inside for my taste." Adriana notices he puts his cigarette out. She slightly looks at his lip. Dean waits for her to make the first move. As soon as their lips met. Dean kisses her passionately. She responds right back. Dean feels his body react to her quickly as her hand touches his chest. He looks at her eyes. He slightly pin her to the wall. "Do you want to me stop?" Adriana shakes her head. Dean smiles as his right hand is between her legs. He is kissing her neck. Adriana lets a loud_ _moan as his right thumb touch her clit and two fingers slowly go inside of her. "Do you want us to get caught?" Adriana giggles. Dean notices she didn't care. He thought it so_ hot.

Adriana is glad Randy decide to leave. She notices Dean is day dreaming. She decides to slowly get on top of him. Adriana nibble on his neck. "What are you thinking about?" Dean reply off the first we had sex. Adriana has a smirk on her face. She looks at his eyes "Which part was favorite?"

 _Dean remembers as he turns her around. Adriana back was arched. Dean's hands were roughly touch her breast. He was nibbling on the neck. Dean was acting like a wild man. It's my turn." Dean lets out a whimper as he goes inside of her. "Tell me how you want it?" Adriana reply show me what you got. "Are you sure about that?" Adriana nodded. She lets a loud whimper when Dean starts thrust roughly in and out of her. Dean notice she was loving it as much as he was. Adriana felt her legs shake. Dean grabs her hips tightly. He tries to hold his loud grunt that left him out of breath. Dean knew in that moment, whatever agreement she want he was in._


	4. Chapter 4 : Boss

Dean sees Adriana music hit she walks out in tight leather bottoms similar to Nikki. Dean licks his lips. He notices she is wearing a black Seth Rollins shirt. Roman notice he is staring to long. Dean mind was going to early the day.

 _As Dean was kissing Adriana naked body. She was telling him he had to go. Dean was now kissing her abs. He looks up at her. "No not yet." Adrianna reply Dean I have to go. "A few more minutes it's not going to kill you." As she grabs her phone and picks up. Dean decides to go between her legs. He slowly kisses her touch her thick thighs. Adrianna tries to push him away. Dean smack her hands. "Yes Stephanie?" Dean has a smirk on his face. Adrianna decides to cover her mouth. Dean slowly licks her wet lips and it's about to suck her clit. " **Yes madam."**_

 _Dean finds it's funny, she trying so hard not to moan. He notices her body is giving him signs she is about to orgasm. Dean is not going to stop until she moans. He wonders how she is going to explain it to Stephanie. As Adriana legs start to shake and she tries to hang up her phone. Dean knows she is about let a high pitch moan. He decides to kiss her as he does have her second orgasm with his hand. "you taste lovely."_

Roman tells him if you stare long I think you are creep. Dean rolls his eyes."I was daydreaming." Roman replies sure you were. Dean notice Roman looks at him serious. "If I was you I will stay the hell away from her." Dean asks why do you say that? "Because if you do anything to piss her off the authority will fire you.

Dean reply you probably right . Roman nodded. Dean smiles at Roman. He slightly matches her match against Sasha Banks. Adriana is taunting Sasha as she stomps her .Sasha is in pain as she slowly picks her up from the ground. Adriana knees to Sasha stomach. Adriana is enjoying being mean in the ring. She knew they had chemistry in the ring.

Roman notices Randy is next to them. Dean slight looks at him."My girl can wrestle." Roman reply that is because Sasha is making her look good. Randy chuckled. Dean asks why do hate her so much?" Roman reply I don't hate her but I give credit where is do. Dean notices Sasha tries to get the upper hand. She is going for the bank statement. Adriana stops her and she goes for the crippler cross fade. Randy and Dean are impressed. Sasha decides to tap. Adriana has a smirk on her face. " ** _Sasha Who is the boss now?"_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Heat

Dean had been busy with doing media for WWE. As he arrives in the area Dean wonder what Adriana was up until Paige and Summer were talking loudly."Did you hear Adrianna is did the shoot for August Cosmo?" Summer reply yeah it was supposed Nikki spot but she got it. " I know that is not going to set with the Bella Twins." Summer and Paige share a look. Dean knew the girls didn't like Adriana much. She got the authority storyline. Adriana was highest Merch selling on the divas.

As Dean walks around backstage of the area. He sees Adriana with Randy. She looks nervous. Randy is trying to calm her down. "You will be fine.." Adriana mumbles I don't think I'm ready. "Look at me." Adrianna looks at Randy. "You are ready." Dean watches as Randy kisses Adriana on the forehead. She slightly smiles. Dean ignores what he sees. As he passes by them. Adriana notices he looks mad. Randy asks what's his deal?

 **RAW**

Dean notice people are talking about the divas segment. Nikki and Brie are in the gorilla position. They both look mad." You got to be kidding me!" Brie mumbles nikki this is so unfair. The Bella Twins music hit. Dean has a smile as Nikki does her butt shakes and then walks down the ramp. Brie gives the mic to Nikki."I'm the longest reigning Divas Championship! No one can compare to me!"

Dean sees Adriana by the curtain. She is wearing a black two peace gear. He noticess she is nervous. Dean slightly smiles at her. She smiles at him before going. Nikki and Brie have a sour look on their face. "Nikki there is one diva you haven't faced." The fans cheer. Dean notice Adriana walk has changed. She has confidence in her. "I think as a great champion . You should give this rookie a try"

Adriana gets into the ring. Nikki and Brie shake there head."NO!" Brie reply did we mention No. Adriana reply Are you afraid I'm going to take your spot? Nikki and Brie look at each other. "I don't want to famous for being a dumb reality tv show. What is called Total divas? I think it's on the E Network. I don't need a show to get fans to know me." Nikki reply there nothing you can tell me that is going to upset me. "Really? Do you want me to tell fans why I don't like you or your hippie sister?" The fans got loud . " A few years ago I tried to get into WWE. I was suppose to have a dark match with one of you. Do you want the fans to know which one you told John Laurinaitis I was not on their level ?" Brie and Nikki look surprised. "So why doesn't you show me how the longest reigning Divas champion can handle her business?" Nikki and Brie were thinking about it. Brie told her sister no. Nikki was a mad and push Brie. ** _"Fine ! You and me for the Divas title!"_**

Nikki and Adriana look at each other. Adriana had a cold stare to her. The referee gets between them. Dean couldn't look away. He notice everyone was looking at the monitor. Brie gets out of the ring. Nikki kisses the belt. Adriana watches Nikki carefully. Nikki walks up to Adriana. She yells at her you will never have this. Nikki pushes Adriana. She pushes her back. Nikki lands on her butt. Adriana sees Nikki get up and slap her hard. Nikki laughs until Adriana tackles her.

Nikki tries to run away from Adriana outside the ring. Adriana follows her. Brie clothesline the Adriana while Nikki distract the referee. Adriana hits hard on the mat. Brie has a smirk on her face. She rolls Adriana to the ring. Nikki is now doing push up. As Adriana looks up Nikki is about to put her on rack attack. Adriana hits the mat. Nikki goes for the pin

 **1**

 **2**

 _Reviews are appreciated :)_


	6. Chapter 6 : Win

Adriana kicks out last minute. Nikki acts surprised. She looks at Brie. "What? Ref that was three?" Nikki is fighting with the referee. Adriana slowly gets up. She acts in pain. As Nikki turns around. Nikki is trying to go for the rack attack. Adriana stops, she kicks Nikki right in the face. Nikki hits the mat. Adriana picks up Nikki by the hair. She decides to go for the Rack attack. Nikki hits the mat. Adriana goes for the pin..

Everyone thinks Nikki has to kick out. The referee counts

1

2

 ** _Adriana has a smirk on her face_ **

**3**

Brie covers her face. Adriana smiles as the referee gives her the title. She looks at the title so tenderly. Dean notices she almost breaks character until she goes to the top rope. Adriana holds the title up. The authority music hits. Stephanie , Triple H , Randy Orton , and Seth Rollins come out. They all come out happily. Adriana hugs Stephanie first. Stephanie tells her it's ." Triple H hugs her tenderly. He looks at her and whisper in her ear."Good job kiddo. Adriana nodded at him. Next Seth Rollins gives her a mean look that turns to laugh. Seth hugs her tightly. As Seth takes too long Randy slightly push Seth out of the way. Dean notices Adriana innocent look to Randy. He has a big smile to her. She goes to a tender hug. Randy hugs her back as she is going to pull away. He slightly touches her face tenderly.

Dean hears Roman talking to him. "Are you ready?" Dean nodded."Can you believe it, they her gave the title?" Dean reply they did. He sees Stephanie tell everyone that the authority is in Roman tells Dean it's time to go. Roman walks ahead of him. He sees Adriana come down the curtain. She leaves the authority and goes to hug a crowd of people. The first is Trainer Fit Finlay. She is almost crying. Dean notice second it's trainer Sara del Rey. Then it's Paige ,Summer ,Emma , Natalya , Sasha ,Charlotte. Finn Balor, and Baron Corbin.

Everyone separates as Jojo ask so how does it feel?"It feels good. I can't wait to call my parents and tell them their kid is coming home with the Divas championship." Jojo smiles at her. As Adriana looks at the title and tells everyone she needs a moment to herself. Dean hears Roman music. Dean knows he has to go. He bumps into Adriana. Dean and Adriana look at each other. "Congrats." Adriana reply thank you. Dean decides to pull her for a hug. She giggles and hugs him back. Dean smiles. His theme song starts to play. "Oh I have to go." Adriana nodded. Dean runs to go out the curtain. Adriana tries not to laugh."Where you hugging ** _Ambrose?"_**


End file.
